


А звёзды прячутся...

by sihaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anthropomorphic, Bucky/Brock - Freeform, Cat Bucky Barnes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Conspiracy, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-romantic Bucky/Brock, Out of Character, Politics, Urban Fantasy, Xenobiology, hate!sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Всё началось на Сахалине, там, где огненные рассветы, вечно шумит море и перед первой снежной бурей пахнет сельдью. Да, Баки был котом, но их отношения выходили за рамки кота-спутника и его солдата; он заставлял Стива смеяться. Заставлял чувствать себя как дома.Вторую часть цикла переводит Valariya:Что-то дикое зовет тебя домой
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	1. Гон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Are Hiding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865577) by [superheroresin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroresin/pseuds/superheroresin). 



> **Про плагиат**  
> [Уход беты 13 июня](http://www.mediafire.com/view/zbr6tpasnh11kz2/bI3k-vp9BBg.jpg)  
> [Версия другого переводчика на 13 июня](https://web.archive.org/web/20171119041211/https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709343/chapters/23723907)  
> [Моя версия на 13 июня](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vSwrZ1HSTvP7Sy_sS39lKM4EoZJpgAmvs6O2u7HClFLmYAYaUZNgDh00nIuKsCcFOdHmd_yfy56lxEv/pub)  
> И после она - бета - перешла к другому переводчику
> 
> СТРАЙК (Специальный Тактический Резерв Адаптированный для Исключительных интернациональных Конфликтов)
> 
> Названия всей серии взяты из песни [Lindsey Stirling и Andrew McMahon "Something Wild"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytMqO-WQpQ4)  
> Глоссарий  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> К-ранг: числовая шкала для кошачьего, аналогичная человеческим армейским званиям  
> РНС: Русские народные силы  
> СВУ: самодельное взрывное устройство  
> Сбруя: специальная сбруя для кошачьего, подобие разгрузки  
> Лицензия: лицензия, которую получают на кота (домашнего или служащего в армии)

Баки проснулся среди ночи, задыхаясь, в неприятно липнущих к телу, мокрых от спермы трусах. В голове набатом стучало, и несмотря на утреннюю холодрыгу было слишком жарко — Баки весь вымок от пота, — дышать вообще невозможно, грудь словно обручем сдавило. В глазах — резь, всё до боли чёткое.

Баки надавил ладонями на глаза, надеясь, что хоть так станет полегче. И, сделав через нос несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, вдруг почувствовал _это_.

— Вот дерьмо! — прошептал он, сбросив с себя разом всю сонную муть.

Кошачьи казармы переполнены: все койки заняли, на полу тянулись ряды спальных мешков. Кто-то свернулся клубком прямо на чемоданах, кто-то отвоевал местечко на широком подоконнике. Слишком много котов на один сарай.

— Вот же дерьмо, — снова выругался себе под нос Баки, протирая лицо от пота, словно так мог избавиться от феромоновой вони.

Ну так-то ничего удивительного: согнали вместе столько котов, ждите, что нет-нет, да наступит у кого-нибудь брачный сезон. Но просто почему именно у него?

Хотелось рвать и метать, орать что есть сил, уведомить командующего офицера, что армия может отослать его в ЦКК. От воспоминаний о ежегодных визитах в Центр контроля кошачьих Баки аж передёрнуло; он натянул одеяло повыше. Вот если его отошлют, то его командующему офицеру другого кота-спутника назначат? У них на носу одна из самых сложных на памяти Баки операций, и он как КСС-о должен приложить все силы, чтобы капитан-человек выжил.

Вообще капитан Роджерс стоил из себя образцового вояку, эдакий Джо-солдат¹ во плоти. У Баки прямо уши в трубочку сворачивались, когда Роджерс толкал свои речи о чести и долге, и всё казалось, что перед ним — пластиковая фигурка солдата в полный рост. Потом-то, и достаточно быстро, Баки понял, что Роджерс не напыщенный бестолковый придурок, что он верит во все, что говорит, и держит слово, и вообще вполне себе умён. Капитан не спешил с выводами, если на то не было веских оснований, до последнего защищал команду… Баки видел, чего ему это стоит. Но вот только когда дело доходило до собственной безопасности, Роджерс разом превращался в безрассудного, тупого барана.

Года два назад Баки едва не выперли из армии: после инцидента со снайперской винтовкой он был освобождён от должности наводчика. Тогда казалось чудом, что в итоге его назначили на самую опасную для кошачьего должность в армии Соединённых Штатов — кота-охотника. На деле охотники в основном служили живым щитом, а люди придумали замысловатое название. Но как по Баки, так и такая должность хороша с его-то прошлым. И он старался, выкладывался по полной, а узнав, что это Роджерс поручился за него, так и вовсе из стал шкуры вон лезть.

Вот тогда-то он окончательно понял, что капитан хоть и строит из себя образцового вояку, но внутри-то другой.

Сейчас ситуация была не лучше: Баки нарушит устав, если не сообщит о наступлении гона. Хотя… Да пошло оно всё к чёрту! Не прикрывай Баки широкую спину капитана Роджерса, тот давно был бы мёртв. Предстоящая операция была куда важнее, Баки просто не мог оставить ни в чём не повинного человека без защиты только потому, что некому присунуть! Вот кто будет виноват, если в его отсутствие Роджерса в итоге ранят?

Все эти мысли будили внутри что-то смутное, что ворочалось и скреблось. Им на подготовку отвели всего несколько дней, а сразу по завершении операции экспедиционный корпус сменит место дислокации. И всё будет как раньше.

А прямо сейчас ему надо было что-то сделать с возвращающимся возбуждением — того и гляди член снова станет каменным — и избавиться от исходящего от трусов запаха спермы. Баки осторожно перевернулся на живот и окинул взглядом казарму, обдумывая, что делать.

Если попросить, то любой из его отряда согласится спариться, как бы неловко не было. Ну, может, разве что Дум-Дум откажется: он вроде как был влюблён в племенную красавицу, с которой провёл последний гон. Но вот Дернье, Джонс и даже Морита точно согласятся. Проблема в одном: у них ранг ниже. Как и практически у всех котов на базе. Да и если их поймают, то Баки светит обвинение в превышении служебных полномочий и всем вместе — взыскание за нарушение устава. Шрам, оставшийся от физического взыскания за инцидент с винтовкой, кольнуло фантомной болью, и Баки зажмурился.

Если он хотел оградить их от подобного, то выбора особо и не было. Единственный его вариант беспечно храпел койкой выше. Единственный на базе кот ранга К-5; единственный кот ранга К-5, которого Баки терпеть не мог. Брок руководил командой КСС СТРАЙК в составе прибывшего на базу на Сахалине три дня назад экспедиционного корпуса. И за эти три дня они с Броком постоянно по любым вопросам сталкивались лбами: начиная с распределения КСС и разработкой операции и заканчивая очерёдностью нарядов на базе. И капитану Роджерсу несколько раз пришлось вмешаться, чтобы предложения Баки приняли. Брок, может, и был старше, но Баки много лет прожил на Сахалине, на его счету — десятки успешных операций против РНС. Да и местность он лучше знает. И у капитана Роджерса точно есть дела поважнее, чем разнимать двух котов.

Брок был невыносим, только вот имел ранг К-5, и Баки приходилось терпеть и его позёрство, и подъёбы.

И то, как нахально он подцеплял большими пальцами сбрую.

И как нагло разваливался во время инструктажей.

И как обычно он, упёршись как баран, добивался того, чтобы координировать действия СТРАЙК и Ревущих.

От одной только мысли вонзить зубы в загривок Брока Баки весь скривился, сдерживая шипение и прижимая уши к голове. Ну уж нет. Слишком много гонора, слишком Брок напорист. Да и размером он с Баки, грудь разве что пошире, да шея как у быка. Вот как-то совсем не хотелось постоянно бодаться за доминирование. И не важно, К-5 он или нет, лучше уж Брока избегать. Трения с ним могли доставить Баки едва ли не больше проблем, чем гон.

Ар-р-рх, трение. Член заинтересованно дёрнулся, и Баки невольно вжался бёдрами в матрас.

Баки осторожно сдвинул одеяло, стараясь сразу не выпустить из-под него резкий запах. И с досадой, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, глубоко вдохнул.

Остаётся воздержание.

Но сперва надо было смыть с себя сперму и запах гона. Может, даже постоять на улице на морозе, остыть и прийти в себя. Баки приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы: два сорок. Уже давно был отбой, если поймают вне казармы, то он заработает взыскание за нарушение комендантского часа. По телу прошла судорога; член — каменный, и когда Баки снова вжал бёдра в матрас, стало больно. Баки закусил губу, сдерживая всхлип.

Надо было как-то пройти до двери через минное поле из двух с лишним десятков спящих кто в спальных мешках, кто на скрипучих матрасах на койках котов. Странно, что никто ещё не проснулся из-за феромоновой вони.

— Дерьмо… — в очередной раз пробормотал Баки, и со вздохом в абсолютной тишине на четвереньках выполз из кровати. Хвост нервно бился за его спиной. Едва ли не на цыпочках Баки прокрался к двери и уже там вдруг услышал шорох простыней. Непроизвольно дёрнув ушами, Баки резко обернулся.

Перегнувшись через край и чудом держа равновесие, Брок посмотрел на пустую койку Баки, потом повёл носом, принюхиваясь. Его чёрно-рыжий хвост взметнулся вверх, выдавая интерес.

И, должно быть, что-то Брока насторожило, потому что он резко поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на Баки. И усмехнулся; в лунном свете его зубы показались Баки ослепительно-белыми, словно улыбка чеширского кота. Отвернувшись, Баки вышел в коридор.

Ну нет, он в лепёшку расшибётся, но к Броку и близко не подойдёт.

На улице действительно была холодрыга, кожу закололо от ледяного воздуха. У Баки перехватило дыхание, но зато хоть глаза перестали болеть. Он, считай, не одет совсем — ботинки, майка, трусы да ошейник. Висящий на ошейнике военный жетон Баки сжал в кулаке. При каждом шаге под подошвой ботинок похрустывал гравий.

Все равно было жарко, хотя стало немного полегче из-за холода. Постовые — из людей — больше были сосредоточены на попытках согреться, а не на наблюдении за периметром, но все равно пришлось потратить время — и Баки абсолютно было не жаль, — чтобы обойти их и не попасть под лениво скользящие по земле огни прожекторов. Словно песня сирены, душ взывал к Баки. Оставалось просто надеяться, что он промерзнет сейчас настолько, чтобы остыть и прекратить выделять феромоны.

Баки никогда не видел человеческие, но даже по меркам их базы кошачьи душевые выглядели убого: длинный низкий хлипкий сарай, стоящий на бетонной плите. Баки всегда приходилось пригибаться в построенных для кошачьих зданиях: светильники висели слишком низко, а дверные проходы не были рассчитаны на его рост. А тут даже двери нет, просто проём.

Он разделся, прошёл мимо создающих иллюзию уединения перегородок в душевую, и вздрогнул, коснувшись пятками ледяной и скользкой плитки пола. Баки направился к дальней стене: его едва ли не колотило от холода, но тело все равно потело и выделяло феромоны.

Баки было все равно, что лейка на стене прикреплена слишком низко, что вода била в грудь. Струи были прямо-таки ледяные, и в первое мгновение Баки ни о чем другом и думать не мог. Он стоял и стоял и, только перестав чувствовать пальцы, добавил горячей воды. Он жадно вдыхал пар, словно тот мог вымыть из нутра вонь феромонов.

Он тщательно намылился — и мылом, и шампунем, — протер несколько раз ошейник, чтобы ни на нейлоне, ни на коже под ним не осталось запаха. Смыл пену и, выжав воду с шерсти на хвосте, вернулся в раздевалку. Баки вымылся едва ли не до скрипа, и после душа кожу приятно холодило. Разве что жетон, разместившийся в ямочке между ключицами, пришлось греть в кулаке, вытираясь.

Баки закинул одежду в корзину для грязного белья: от трусов несло так, что по коже мурашки бежали, а майка насквозь пропиталась потом. Хорошо, что в шкафчике он всегда держал полевую форму: уже бывало, что он в ней спал после двух подряд суточных нарядов. Люди в жизни не поймут, чем от его трусов и майки пахло.

Из душевых Баки вышел только в три пятнадцать. Прокрался обратно мимо постовых, шурша гравием: очень уж хотелось вернуться в казарму без приключений. Мех весь намок, и на морозе Баки казалось, что он сейчас и сам превратится в ледышку, и цеплялся за это ощущение. По крайней мере, больше кости не плавило от жара, но кончик носа замерз, и Баки больше не чуял вони феромонов. Помог ли душ? Вообще у Баки ни разу не было гона. Может, и сейчас это не настоящий, просто во сне возбудился. Может, на этом все и закончится...

Баки толкнул дверь и застыл. Как минимум восемь из двадцати четырех котов не спали: сидели на своих койках, держа уши торчком, смотря горящими глазами на Баки: словно специально поджидали в кромешной тьме, словно боялись пошевелиться и разбудить других, словно не хотели делиться бесценным сокровищем. Еще двое лежали на койке Баки, завернувшись в его одеяло. Он судорожно сглотнул.

Ну или не закончится.

Он попятился от двери, очень осторожно, словно боясь активировать СВУ. Пусть тихий щелчок металлического языка не разбудит и остальных, пожалуйста! Баки вернулся в коридор: около входа люди оборудовали им с Броком кабинет, один на двоих. Хвост уже болел от холода. Вот вроде бы совсем недавно он хотел превратиться в ледышку, а сейчас Баки мечтал завернуться на своей койке в одеяло и уснуть. С тяжелым вздохом он привалился к стене за своим столом. Вот же дерьмо, вернуться к койке он не мог, пойти гулять до рассвета — и тем самым нарушить снова комендантский час — тоже.

Он в полной заднице.

Баки сполз прямо в униформе на пол, уткнулся лбом в колени. До миссии всего несколько дней. Ещё несколько дней, и Брок уберётся к чёртовой матери с острова и заберёт с собой КСС СТРАЙК. Просто перетерпеть. Не мог же он оставить своего командующего офицера без защиты? Хреновый из него тогда КСС! Ну нет, он выдержит. Всего-то потерпеть несколько дней.

Так он и заснул, обернув мокрым холодным хвостом лодыжки.


	2. Солдаты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глоссарий  
> ЦКК: Центр контроля кошачьих  
> КСС: кот-спутник солдата  
> КСС-о: кот-спутник солдата (специализация: охотник)  
> К-ранг: числовая шкала для кошачьего, аналогичная человеческим армейским званиям  
> РНС: Русские народные силы  
> СВУ: самодельное взрывное устройство  
> Сбруя: специальная сбруя для кошачьего, подобие разгрузки  
> Лицензия: лицензия, которую получают на кота (домашнего или служащего в армии)  
> ОВЦ: особо важная цель

Ну да, провести гон на базе та ещё мука: страдать от недотраха; видеть, как из-за вони феромонов дуреют другие коты, как портятся отношения с командой СТРАЙК. Но Баки вот совсем не ждал, что все Ревущие крышей поедут, позабыв, что они вообще-то солдаты. Ну прямо-таки не имеющие лицензию КСС, а домашние коты.

Один чёртов день гона, а Баки уже готов признаться капитану Роджерсу, что не пригоден к строевой службе. Боязнь оставить Роджерса без прикрытия никуда не делась, но теперь Баки больше переживал за КСС: коты лажали на учениях, отвечали невпопад, да и отношения между командами накалились до предела, того и гляди передерутся. 

Кошачьи казармы, душевые, столовая и даже сортир давно уже стали своего рода зоной боевых действий: приходилось буквально отвоёвывать каждый сантиметр. Но сейчас, куда бы Баки не пошёл, между котами вспыхивали драки из-за всякой ерунды. Словно Баки разносил какой-то вирус агрессивности.

В армии для кошачьего любая мелочь могла стать причиной для физического взыскания или чего похуже. И вот его коты-идиоты сами себя подводили под увольнение. Да лучше в бою погибнуть, чем... что бы там не ждало натасканного военными некастрированного кота после увольнения. Оставалось надеяться, он никогда не узнает, что именно.

За спиной послышалась ругань: ещё чуть-чуть и начнётся драка. Баки аккуратно положил на стол ложку-вилку. Вот всем же лучше будет, если он сейчас просто встанет и уйдёт. И уж точно не надо вмешиваться, как в прошлый раз. Можно же медленно подняться и свалить? Сделать вид, что пропал аппетит. Кто его обвинит?

К-1 Дернье из Ревущих материл на французском К-4 Джека из СТРАЙК.

Баки закрыл рукой лицо. Дебилы.

Вообще, кошачьей столовой называли простой крытый навес. С одной его стороны была с кирпичная пристройка, в которой был сортир и склад для жратвы. На ровной бетонной плите поставили железные столы и скамьи и построили навес из профнастила. Всем КСС мест не хватало, но люди не разрешали им есть посменно, так что все были здесь. О, а вот и ещё одно громко сказанное Дернье якобы себе под нос оскорбление на французском.

Вот же дебилы...

Брок что-то прошипел Джеку, не давая тому выскочить из-за стола и броситься на Дернье. Джек расправил плечи и стал есть дальше, поглядывая через стол на самодовольную ухмылку Дернье. Ну, по крайней мере на этот раз, Брок вмешался сам. Баки снова взял ложку-вилку и вернулся к картофелю _au gratin_ (хотя он подозревал, что это были остатки вчерашних макарон с сыром). Наверное, стоило быть поосторожней с Броком, не давать поводов.

Хорошо хоть у Брока всё было в порядке с самоконтролем. Учитывая ситуацию — это прямо-таки достижение, что он, вроде как, невосприимчив к новой сверхспособности Баки — дурманить головы котам.

Баки сунул в карман то, что тут называли вяленой говядиной, и поднялся, собираясь уйти. Следом вскочил Джек, за ним ещё трое котов из СТРАЙК. За ними — Дернье и остальные Ревущие, словно прозвучал сигнал тревоги. Баки замер, не зная, что делать, и беспомощно посмотрел на Брока. Не, от жратвы-то они, конечно, не откажутся, следом не пойдут, но ситуация уже была накалена до предела. Ну да, это больше было позёрством, переполненные тестостероном самцы мерялись членами, только вот ещё немного и начнётся драка.

Брок равнодушно дернул ухом. Баки нахмурился.

— Что, нашлись добровольцы драить сортиры?

Дернье медленно сел обратно. Остальные растерянно переглянулись, словно не до конца понимая, зачем вообще вскочили. Джек прищёлкнул языком, бросил на Дернье злой взгляд, и только потом опустился обратно на место. Один за другим коты вернулись к жратве.

Уже на полпути к выходу Баки услышал лязг и грохот — чей-то поднос швырнули на пол — и ускорился. За грохотом послышался легко узнаваемый рявк Брока. Баки затылком чувствовал, как его облизывают взглядами. Словно на дичь смотрели.

Ну нет, он не обернётся, пусть Брок сам разбирается с проблемами. Всё что хотелось, так это принять ещё один грёбанный душ. Отказываться от него из-за дебилов Баки не собирался. Он уже помылся трижды, тогда, когда в душевых точно никого не было. Ему ещё трындеца не хватало!

За спиной послышалось похрустывание снега: то ли из-за раздражения, то ли потому что больше думал о душе и ситуации, то ли из-за этого чёртового гона Баки не заметил, как у него образовалась компания.

Он развернулся на каблуках, готовый зарычать. Но, увидев перед собой капитана Роджерса, только фыркнул.

— Баки! — громко — даже слишком — окликнул капитан. От холода его губы и щеки окрасились в розовый. Остановившись, капитан потёр ладони друг о друга, согревая. Ну или он просто смутился, что голос прозвучал так громко. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, думал, это не вы. 

Баки сглотнул. Может, Роджерс уже все понял, не дурак же. Не то чтобы людей заботило, чем между миссиями занимаются КСС, но Роджерс был выше званием и занимался кадровыми вопросами. И если он вмешается… Баки не представлял, как объяснить, почему не доложил сразу. А если сказать прямо, что боится оставлять капитана Роджерса без прикрытия, черт его знает, как тот отреагирует. Хотя может всё проще. Просто он, как и остальные, позабыл, что является в первую очередь солдатом.

— Хотел поговорить с вами о кот… кошачьих, — быстро поправился Роджерс, словно опасаясь оскорбить. Он часто вот так вот поправлялся, и все равно каждый раз было неловко. — Похоже, у ваших КСС есть… М-м-м… Некоторые проблемы с дисциплиной. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, сэр.

— Хотите сказать, что ничего не заметили? Ни драк? Ни нарушений субординации? Все КСС немного рассеянны, и мне показалось…

— Нарушений субординации? — потрясённо перебил его Баки. И только потом осознал, что именно сделал. — Прошу прощения, сэр.

Так точно. Забыл, что он солдат, а не домашний кот.

— Ничего страшного. Я задал вопрос К-1 Дернье, и он просто ушёл, ничего не ответив, будто не слышал. К-1 Дернье словно был под наркотиками. И я никогда раньше не видел никого из вашей команды в таком состоянии.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, я поговорю с ним, — произнёс Баки, сдерживая ярость и невольно дёргая кончиком хвоста. Дернье был хорошим солдатом, уже год служил под его началом. Если бы коты дружили, то Баки бы точно назвал Дернье другом. Он бы доверил ему прикрывать свою спину. Уйти от капитана-человека без позволения приравнивалось в лучшем случае к пренебрежению своими служебными обязанностями. И если Роджерс захочет, то, вероятно, вполне может классифицировать это как неисполнение приказов. А на Сахалине это приравнивалось к нарушению дисциплины в условиях боевой обстановки. Что расценивалось в свою очередь для КСС как тяжкое преступление. — Вы подадите официальную жалобу, сэр?

— Нет! Нет, в этом нет необходимости, — Роджерс выглядел по-настоящему смущённым. И нервничал: Баки чуял, как тот вспотел под форменным пальто. Роджерс вёл себя так, словно хотел что-то спросить, но никак не решался. В их иерархии капитан Роджерс был выше по рангу. До него Баки было как до Луны пешком: хоть всю жизнь горбаться, а сможешь только разве что форму такого же цвета надеть. Тем более, они так долго служат вместе, с чего бы ему нервничать?..

Баки с подозрением покосился на капитана. Вроде бы люди не были восприимчивы к феромонам, выделяемым кошачьими в гон.

Ну нет, точно нет.

Баки отогнал эту мысль прочь. Должно быть, из-за гона паранойя появилась.

— Так вы ничего не заметили? Ну, я имею в виду, может, ваших котов накрутили парни из СТРАЙК?

Говоря «парни из СТРАЙК» он подразумевал конечно же людей.

— Нет, сэр. То есть, да, сэр, я заметил, но нет, никто нас не накручивает. Я искренне сожалею о поведении К-1 Дернье, и заверяю, что к нему будут применены дисциплинарные меры.

Баки сглотнул: не похоже, что его слова убедили Роджерса. Он сделал ещё одну попытку: 

— Сэр, причина, из-за которой коты отвлекались, уже устранена. 

— Разве? — Роджерс оглянулся на кошачью столовую: коты только-только стали успокаиваться.

Баки попытался невинно улыбнуться, дескать, он тут не при чем, но, видимо, чуток перестарался: капитан Роджерс округлил глаза, хмыкнул, потом пробормотал «ладно» и конечно же никуда не ушёл.

— Ладно, — повторил Роджерс, видимо взяв себя в руки. Вот мог ли Баки безнаказанно от него отмахнуться? Он не был уверен, что в итоге ему за это не влетит. — Как один руководитель другому скажу, что прекрасно понимаю, как бывает трудно, когда появляется новая недисциплинированная команда. Ваши коты, несомненно, отличные солдаты. Но СТРАЙК… У нас уже возникли проблемы с некоторыми из них. Капитан Уорд совершенно… — Роджерс оборвал сам себя, не опускаясь до сплетен за спиной боевого товарища. Потом ущипнул себя за переносицу и вздохнул. — Не важно, это к делу не относится. Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали: если кто-либо из СТРАЙК доставляет вашей команде проблемы, можете сообщить мне. Мы сможем что-нибудь придумать, не привлекая старших офицеров.

И он многозначительно посмотрел на Баки. Тот понимающе кивнул в ответ.

Кошачья дружба, если и существовала, была редка и незаметна, но зато коты не предавали друг друга. Потому что, как бы там ни было, но им не хочется смотреть, как люди избивают котов. Так что это было сродни негласному кодексу, ни один кот на базе не донесёт на Баки. И, кажется, Роджерс это понимал. Напряжение, появившееся при приближении Роджерса, стало отпускать. Фух, какое же это грёбаное облегчение, что его остановили не о сексе поговорить.

— Да, сэр. Буду иметь в виду, — Баки даже не пытался скрыть дерзкую ухмылку. — Команда СТРАЙК та ещё заноза в заднице, но с ними я справлюсь. Спасибо за понимание, сэр. Я переговорю с Броком и прослежу, чтобы на них нашли управу.

И Стив Роджерс с облегчением выдохнул:

— Замечательно. Вообще-то, если вы сейчас свободны, я бы хотел ещё раз обсудить дислоцирование группы проникновения. Мне не нравится, где именно капитан Уорд хочет разместить снайперов из СТРАЙК. Вы опытный наводчик, думаю, вам стоит взглянуть. Если конечно...— Роджерс чуть отступил и бросил ещё один короткий взгляд на столовую. — Вы ведь уже поели?

Даже возможности не было, но это уж точно не проблема Роджерса. К тому же в кармане завалялась «охрененно вкусная» вяленая говядина. 

— Нет, сэр, но все в порядке. Я как раз направлялся в душ, — он повернулся и, стараясь идти в ногу с капитаном Роджерсом, двинулся вперёд. Счастье, что они наконец-то уходили от остальных котов. Хвост, выдавая его состояние, бил из стороны в сторону. — Ну, знаете, на базе двадцать четыре кота и всего шесть леек в душевой, — Баки издал циничный смешок. — Хочется иногда помыться в одиночестве. Уверен, сэр, вы знаете, как это бывает…

Роджерс смущённо улыбнулся.

— Ну, наверное. В офицерской казарме отдельный душ.

— Бр-р-р, — Баки аж передёрнуло. От кончиков ушей до хвоста пробежали мурашки. — Ещё хуже.

— Разве?

— Приходится делить его с капитаном Уордом, — ответил Баки и с самым серьёзным видом покачал головой, словно показывая какой это ужас, делить один душ на двоих.

Капитан Роджер остановился. И на какую-то долю секунды у Баки промелькнула мысль, что он сболтнул лишнего...

Да пошло оно всё к чёрту!

Подмигнув, он обогнул Роджерса и вздохнул от облегчения, услышав за спиной смех.

А Роджерс вполне нормальный для офицера.

Да и человек из него вроде как неплохой.

***

В штабе, в окружении людей, Баки наконец-то расслабился и сосредоточился на тактике действий при выполнении задания. Не трудно было понять, что именно не понравилось капитану Роджерсу в размещении снайперов. Слишком близко к цели. Так что Баки предложил расположить троих на других позициях, и четвёртого оставить в качестве наблюдателя.

После штаба Баки удалось пересечься с Броком и переговорить. Ну не особо содержательная вышла беседа, так, парой фраз перебросились. Брок хотя бы не пялился на его ширинку и не напрягался. И хоть Брок придурок, приятно было поговорить с котом равного ранга. Вообще Брок вроде как давно уже служил, и, скорее всего, тоже проводил гон на базе. Несмотря на все их противоречия, он согласился, что, пока КСС СТРАЙК на острове, надо найти управу на котов и улучшить дисциплину.

В итоге они вдвоём подняли всех КСС посреди ночи, перед самым рассветом, и погнали на небольшой тренировочный плац в дальней части базы, где по периметру были расставлены габионы HESCO. Они гоняли команды в хвост и гриву, пока уши и хвосты понуро не повисли от усталости. К полудню у котов не было сил даже посмотреть лишний раз в сторону Баки.

Напоследок К-1 Дернье получил от Баки ещё двадцать кругов по плацу. К-2 Морита за драку в столовой накануне — пять. Брок своих котов отправил наворачивать круги с «скажу, когда хватит» и, прищурившись, наблюдал. И, когда они наконец-то начали уставать, Баки выдохнул от облегчения.

Он тоскливо смотрел в спины идущим к душевым котам. Вроде ведь ничего такого не делал, только ходил туда-сюда да покрикивал, а форма вся уже пропиталась потом.

— А не пора ли нам пожрать? — Брок проследил за взглядом Баки, явно тоже не имея желания грызться с другими котами из-за жалкого душа. Вопрос был безобидный. Почему бы не пойти? И они бок о бок направились к низким постройкам для кошачьих. 

— Спасибо, что вошёл в положение, — сказал Баки, пока они поднимались по гравийной дорожке к столовой. Хоть на этот раз ему жрать не помешают, чёртова вяленая говядина на вкус вчера походила на кожу и опилки с мясными пряными нотками. Утром Брок в основном молчал, да и, судя по всему, без проблем строил своих котов, так что… Можно было сделать маленький шаг навстречу. — В первый раз так попал.

Брок похабно оскалился.

— Да уж, заметно, — произнёс он вместо «да не за что». — Знаешь, такое каждым случается. Как-то у меня половина команды взяла и превратилась в жеребцов-осеменителей, — он одновременно и жаловался, и похвалялся. — И на какое-то время я остался один на один с кошками из команды.

— Ужас какой, представляю, как ты страдал, — фыркнул Баки. Брок рассмеялся, но совсем не так, как накануне капитан Роджерс, нет он смеялся зло и как-то неестественно.

— Ну уж точно жил лучше, если бы не эти ёбанные запреты на неформальные отношения. Все дамочки были из племенных, — мрачно произнёс он. Племенными кошками называли кошачьих женского пола, достаточно взрослых, чтобы принести потомство. И люди поддерживали их здоровье и состояние тела, чтобы они и дальше рожали чистокровных кошачьих. А обычному кошачьему — практически любому КСС — даже смотреть лишний раз на них запрещалось. — Знаешь же К-4 Джека? Он тогда со мной был. Хуёво видеть, да не сметь даже на расстояние хвоста подойти. Может поэтому они так… взбудоражены сейчас из-за твоего, м-м-м… Положения.

— Проклятие, — выдохнул Баки. Он оглянулся на душевую, где двадцать два кота — Баки надеялся, что по очереди и без драк из-за заканчивающейся горячей воды — мылись. — Как думаешь, до них дошло?

— Да всё они поняли, — отмахнулся Брок. Вдоль кирпичной стены склада подрядчики установили буфетную стойку с поддонами с едой на выбор. Что-то можно было опознать, что-то нет. Брок подал холодный металлический поднос Баки, давая ему возможность первому выбрать, что наложить. А после небрежно сказал, аккурат тогда, когда Баки зачерпнул из поддона что-то красное и вылил в одно из отделений на подносе: — Знаешь, мне вот больше хочется обсудить размещение снайперов капитана Уорда. Капитан Роджерс предложил изменить диспозицию троим, а чётвертого вообще оставить в запасных. Это ещё зачем?

— Х-м-м… — Баки принюхался к следующему поддону. На табличке было «сырный суп с брокколи", но как-то Баки сомневался, что в ядовито-жёлтой жиже были овощи. Но всё равно положил себе побольше. Не хотелось, чтобы голодная и измученная тренировкой команда ела этот шлак, так что лучше он оставит им что-то более полезное. — Ну, во-первых, они слишком близко были расположены. Учитывая возможности наших котов-наводчиков, им можно спокойно увеличить дистанцию до цели на пару километров. При этом и линия обзора хорошая, и тяжёлая артиллерия РНС не достанет.

Брок наложил себе кашу и от души полил красным мясным соусом. Утащил черствую ржаную булочку — Баки их никогда не брал, — и сел рядом с ним за стол.

— Они будут отрезаны от остальных, если разместить их там, — заметил Брок. И Баки вдруг осенило: так вот оно что, Брок расставлял снайперов. — Да и провести разведку будет сложнее. Эвакуировать — практически невозможно. Если что-то пойдёт не так, они будут полностью отрезаны.

— Это приемлемый риск, — возразил Баки. Он дёрнул ушами и пожал плечами. — Сам понимаешь, солдатам на земле _необходимо_ огневое прикрытие, от него всё зависит. Да и если разместить снайперов ближе, случись что от солдат-людей мало толку будет, дальше двадцати метров они ничего не разглядят. Чем снайперы дальше, тем лучше: они прикроют солдат, те нагнут РНС.

Стоило произнести «нагнут», и Брок скривился, но все же промолчал. Он нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное, уши двигались вперёд и назад.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Баки, проглотив ещё две ложки, — у РНС тоже есть коты на службе. Если снайперы будут слишком близко, их засекут. Вчерашний грузовик был загружен миномётами.

— А ты-то у нас, конечно, всё знаешь, да? — с насмешкой бросил в ответ Брок, но не злобно. Просто такая у него была манера задавать вопросы.

— Они всегда перед передислоцированием войск завозят на базу миномёты — обеспечивают огневое прикрытие. Они думают, что мы нападём с воздуха. Они понятия не имеют, что мы будем охотиться за ОВЦ.

Баки запихнул в рот несколько ложек размазни с подноса. Они продолжили есть в тишине. Ну да, Брок был старше на добрый десяток лет, но Баки всё равно лучше тут ориентировался, знал остров как свои пять пальцев. И ещё он знал Советы. Для Баки не было особой разницы, кто там был в порту: милиция, РНС или разъярённые работяги с оружием в руках. Отношение-то к американцам было у всех одинаковым. Разница только, кто готов был пустить в ход оружие, которое сами же и перетаскивали от одного тайника к другому.

— Значит, увеличить дистанцию, — ни с того ни с сего согласился Брок. Он усмехнулся, но, как и смех, усмешка вышла злой и больше походила на оскал. Баки замер, не донеся ложку-вилку до рта. Нет, ну его, лучше не спрашивать, почему Брок вдруг решил согласиться.

Ещё несколько дней и операция завершится, так что это не важно. Восточный путь снабжения с Россией будет зачищен. СТРАЙК отправят на другую базу, и всё будет как раньше. А он пока сдержит данное капитану Роджерсу слово — разберётся с Броком, СТРАЙК’ом и собственным отрядом.

Вернулись, уже помывшись, первые коты. Баки отодвинул от себя поднос и поднялся, собираясь уйти. Они толкались, рычали, пытаясь один вперёд другого протиснуться за стол, где сидел Баки. Брок молча наблюдал за ним, даже попытки не делая остановить котов. 

Всего-то несколько дней потерпеть. И всё устаканится.


	3. Равные по рангу

И конечно после обеда всё пошло по пизде.

Они с Броком отправили котов наполнять габионы HESCO на северной границе базы. Сделать блоки водонепроницаемыми та ещё жопная боль: внутри каркаса из проволочной сетки нужно было сперва закрепить брезент. Но зато сами блоки легко сцеплялись, мгновенно образуя защитную стену. 

Нужны ли были на их базе под Нефтегорском ещё габионы? Никак нет. Приказали ли они с Броком котам наполнять щебнем и землёй габионы просто так, чтобы все семь потов сошло? Так точно.

Капитан Уорд и Капитан Роджерс подошли как раз тогда, когда коты поставили и закрепили последний блок.

— К-отряд, встать. Смир-но! — рявкнул Брок. И спустя мгновение все КСС приняли строевую стойку. Коты не отдавали честь, как это было принято у людей, но выпятили грудь, подняли уши торчком и вытянули хвосты вдоль правых ног. Слава Богу, оба отряда сработали идеально. И то, как синхронно они перед обоими капитанами выполнили приказ, вызывало гордость.

— Вольно, — дал команду Стив Роджерс. И все коты: и Баки, и Брок, и выстроившиеся за ними КСС, — расставили ноги на ширину плеч и заложили руки за спины. Скоро должна была начаться метель, и капитаны надели утеплённую полевую форму: чёрные балаклавы на головах, пятнистый бело-серый камуфляж (на вид новёхонький, чистый и тёплый). И их автоматы М4 тоже были белыми. Коты носили стандартную тактическую форму зелёного цвета. И да, в отличие от людей, им было не так холодно, но, чёрт возьми, хотелось же иметь возможность замаскироваться! Может, потом, после завершения операции, попросить капитана Роджерса о новом обмундировании?.. — Просто проверяем, как наши КСС. Вы их весь день гоняете.

Брок вылез вперёд Баки, не давая ему ответить. И со своей привычной клыкастой ухмылкой сказал:

— Дрессируем животных перед операцией, Капитан. Их надо держать в ежовых рукавицах.

Не то чтобы назвать человекоподобного животным было оскорблением, но в лицо такое не говорили. Исходящие от Ревущих возмущение вперемешку с раздражением ощущались на физическом уровне. Даже капитан Роджерс, казалось, удивился подобной грубости.

— Видишь, Роджерс? — сказал Уорд, пренебрежительно кривясь. — Я же сказал: у Брока всё под контролем.

Ну да, конечно, а упомянуть, что это Баки всё придумал, Брок не удосужился. Ожидаемо, но всё равно раздражало.

— Разумеется. — Капитан Роджерс поймал взгляд Баки и долго не отводил, скорее всего понимая, чья это была идея. Он вообще очень понятливый. — Ладно, речь не об этом, мы хотим обсудить проведение тактических учений. Чтобы все отряды отработали вместе: люди и кошачьи на передовой, снайперы и их наводчики. Брок, Баки, на вас будет захват ОВЦ. Команды будут готовы через час?

— Да, сэр, — резко ответил Баки, в этот раз опережая Брока. Вот же наглец! Ещё и сердитым взглядом обжёг.

Капитан Роджерс просто кивнул, тактично не комментируя поведение Брока.

— На плацу в тринадцать тридцать.

— Да, сэр, — повторил Баки.

— Вольно, КСС, — скомандовал капитан Роджерс. Капитан Уорд развернулся на каблуках и вышел, даже не взглянув на Брока. Вообще, уставом никак не регулировалось, насколько вежливо командующие офицеры должны разговаривать с кошачьими. Но капитан Роджерс всегда общался одинаково и с Баки, и со своими солдатами-людьми, возможно по привычке. Капитану Уорду же было всё равно, сколько усилий прилагал Брок, чтобы держать котов в повиновении; СТРАЙК — одно сплошное разочарование. Баки отвлёкся, не замечая, что ситуация позади несколько обострилась.

За те пару минут, что они разговаривали, на вытянутых лицах котов отразилось всё скопившееся за последние дни напряжение. Несмотря на то, что они едва ноги переставляли от усталости, сейчас все двадцать два кота сверлили обернувшегося к ним Баки настороженными и напряжёнными взглядами. Их уши стояли торчком, хвосты нервно хлестали из стороны в сторону.

— На плацу в тринадцать тридцать, — крикнул Баки котам.

КСС из Ревущих с облегчением выдохнули и расслабили плечи. На лицах появилась искренняя радость, что больше никаких чёртовых габионов. Страйковцы же уставились на Брока, не спеша расслабляться, ожидая, когда тот даст отмашку. 

— Разой...

— Притормози-ка, — перебил Брок и положил ему на плечо руку. Баки тут же скинул её, скривившись. И, оглядываясь назад, он бы не стал так горячиться.

— Не смей перебивать, когда я отдаю приказы, — рявкнул Баки, не обращая внимания на то, как Брок прижал уши. — И чтобы больше я не слышал, что ты так выражался о моей команде. У нас тут так не принято.

Брок, хлестая хвостом по бокам, оскалился и шагнул вперёд, вторгаясь в личное пространство Баки. Их лбы разделяли какие-то миллиметры. На Баки пахнуло его резким мускусным запахом и словно жаром окатило. Можно повалить Брока на землю, оседлать и…

Баки весь встряхнулся, отгоняя отвратительный образ.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, отступая на шаг. Ему нужен был свежий воздух, нужно остыть, пока не стало ещё хуже.

Брок шагнул следом. В его тёмных глазах плескалась дикая смесь ярости, жажды причинить боль и желания. У Баки вся шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом, уши прижались к голове, и он оскалил зубы. Где-то глубоко внутри нарастала паника, уговаривая немедленно отступить, но Баки шагнул вперёд, вжимаясь грудью в грудь Брока.

— Отойдите, сержант.

— Нет.

Брок с усмешкой вжался лицом в шею Баки.

И этого оказалось достаточно.

Когда спокойны, коты совершенно бесшумны, они лениво, неторопливо перетекают из одного положения в другое. Но в ярости они подобны прорвавшейся плотине: сметают всё на пути, неистовым потоком обрушиваясь на обидчика. Баки и сцепиться-то с Броком не успел, а рядом тут же оказалось три кота. Они, скалясь и угрожающе выгнув спины, окружили Баки, защищая от посягательств.

Первым на Брока бросился К-1 Дернье, следом — ещё трое. Вообще Брок крупный котяра, без боя не сдастся… Стоило ли вмешиваться и спасать его, вот в чём вопрос. Решить Баки не успел: одного из дерущихся отшвырнули в сторону, прямо на других котов. И вот тогда-то всё окончательно пошло по пизде.

Кто-то из СТРАЙК’а кинулся на самого мелкого вставшего перед Баки кота. Но тот молниеносно вывернул напавшему руку в болевом захвате, и у того что-то хрустнуло в плече… На другого кота из Ревущих налетел — Баки был совершенно в этом уверен — К-4 Джек.

Вокруг нарастал хаос, Баки злился, и всё это вместе только распаляло, будило чёртовы инстинкты. Ему вдруг захотелось схватить двоих дерущихся с Рамлоу котов, повалить на землю и совокупиться с ними прямо тут. От одной только мысли у Баки дыхание спёрло.

Он успел оттащить мелкого кота от Джека, пока тот не сломал никому руку, но от ещё одного страйковеца — и на этот раз Баки не различал, от кого именно, — прилетел случайный удар в плечо: отбрасывал кого-то в сторону и задел. Баки словно молнией ударило.

Он сглотнул. А после расслабил горло, чтобы с рычанием прореветь:

— Пр-р-рекратили!

Коты очень редко использовали в общении такие звуки. Рык прозвучал словно раскат грома, заметался между габионами и скалами, медленно стихая. Установилась абсолютная тишина.

Все коты замерли. Четверо медленно отступили от взбешённого Брока. Тот тяжело дышал, и при виде Баки округлил глаза, покачав головой так, словно Баки его разочаровал.

— Разберёшься с ними сам, — Баки махнул рукой, указывая на всех КСС, смущённых и пристыженных. — Я в душ. Встретимся на плацу. 

И резко развернулся на каблуках, не давая Броку возможности ответить. Стояло до боли, и нужно было свалить до того, как коты учуют запах. 

Да и в конце-то концов, может, драка даже на пользу им всем пойдёт.

Да даже не случись с ним гон, в казарме слишком тесно. Ничего удивительного, что все на взводе. О чём люди вообще думали? Если уж пригоняете заранее на базу ещё один отряд кошачьих, то не надо всех запихивать в одну казарму. У них на носу операция, и да, Баки не ожидал, что его Ревущие будут… вести себя так. И капитан Роджерс прав: как-то нужно заставить отряды сработаться. И пока не произошёл взрыв, лучше уж драка, чем секс.

Ар-р-рх. Да твою ж налево за ногу!.. Секс!

Баки добрался до кошачьей душевой без приключений, быстро скинул с себя полевую форму и шагнул внутрь. Включил сразу на полную холодную воду. Он скрёб мех — на шее, в подмышках, в паху, на хвосте, — пока тот насквозь не пропитался водой, потом запустил в тёмную гриву на затылке пальцы, вспенивая шампунь, потёр за ушами. И напоследок выжал кулаком с шерсти на хвосте остатки грязи и выпадающие волоски. От частого мытья его прекрасный белоснежный мех стал жёстким, лез едва ли не клоками, простыни после ночи были все в шерсти. Но, пусть и временное, облегчение того стоило.

Он осмелился посмотреть на член, только когда пена вперемешку с потом и феромонами стекла в слив. Тот был просто огромным, стоял колом, на опухшей, едва ли не фиолетовой головке выступила капелька смазки. Баки обхватил ладонью ствол и тут же зашипел и отдёрнул руку: хоть он и включил холодную воду — что в России означало «ледяную», — но он словно горел изнутри, и любое прикосновение к перевозбуждённому члену обжигало.

— Сука, — прошептал он. До члена было не дотронуться. — Су-у-ука! — повторил Баки уже громче, начиная чувствовать отчаяние. Ему даже не подрочить. Как в таком состоянии командовать котами? Как захватить ОВЦ на складе на северном пирсе? По их данным, там находился один из лидеров РНС, и Баки должен был провести разведку на местности для капитана Роджерса. Одна из самых опасных их миссий, а Баки член ходить мешал: того гляди об него споткнётся. Как ему проникнуть на склад?..

Ах-ха. Проникнуть. 

Баки стукнулся лбом о стену и замер так, злясь на самого себя.

— …сука.

— Я всё слышу, — послышалось за спиной. Баки дёрнулся, разворачиваясь: Брок стоял совершенно голый, не считая ошейника. Он невозмутимо пересёк душевую и встал под соседнюю лейку. Баки с подозрением следил за ним. Идиот, так увлёкся самобичеванием, что умудрился подпустить Брока Рамлоу так близко. Тот выглядел расслабленным, тигровый хвост спокойно висел за спиной, когда вода попала в лицо, он прижал уши к голове, отфыркиваясь. И только каменный стояк выдавал его.

— Я с ними разобрался, — небрежно обронил Брок, зачёсывая назад чёрные волосы. Из всех котов, с кем Баки довелось работать, Брок был единственным, кто стригся коротко, как солдаты-люди. И на него даже смотреть было неприятно: стрижка открывала взглядам отвратительно ровные боковины, где у людей были уши. Да и загривок словно специально был выставлен напоказ, вместе с полоской меха на затылке. Его так и хочется укусить, и… Баки отвернулся, сосредотачиваясь на словах.

— Отправил К-1 Дернье драить сортиры до учений на плацу. Надеюсь, уж против этого-то ты не возражаешь?

Баки поморщился: у Брока совсем хреново было с вежливостью. Лучше вообще не слушать и сосредоточиться на бьющих в грудь ледяных струях. От тёплой воды около Брока в воздухе вился пар. Баки сколько угодно мог стоять под лейкой; в таком состоянии он не особо доверял себе вести разговоры. В самом-то деле, два уставших кота в душе, мокрых и возбуждённых, — и что может пойти не так?

— Я с предложением, — наконец признался Брок.

— И ты туда же, — простонал Баки. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу. Сил уже просто не осталось. — Я не буду с тобой трахаться, Брок.

— Знаешь, ты тот ещё говнюк, — со смехом ответил тот, водя вспененной мочалкой по широкой груди. Баки зажмурился и наклонил голову так, чтобы ледяные струи били в затылок. Он надеялся, что не услышит Брока за шумом воды, но увы. — Терпеть тебя не могу. Но солдат ты хороший, своё дело знаешь. Как ты отдаёшь приказы, как говоришь с капитаном Роджерсом — всё это вызывает уважение. 

Брок замолчал, задумавшись. И Баки выпрямился, чтобы посмотреть на него: слишком уж непохоже на Брока Рамлоу.

Баки прекрасно осознавал, что между ними с капитаном Роджерсом сложились особые, уважительные отношения , но как-то не думал, что они цепляли Брока. Чаще всего люди вели себя, как капитан Уорд: им было всё равно, что происходит в отряде, и они, скорее, испытывали раздражение от того, что вообще пришлось заговорить с кошачьим. По крайней мере, капитан Уорд никого ещё не наказал, учитывая, как КСС себя вели в последние дни.

Баки смотрел на Брока с недоверием, ища хоть один намёк на ложь. Но невольно повернулся так, что тот смог рассмотреть его возбуждённый член. Брок сглотнул, мотнул головой и наклонился, недовольно фыркнув, подставил лицо под низкую лейку и растёр щёки ладонями. Жетон на ошейнике Брока тихонько позвякивал от струй воды.

И, видимо, наконец-то взяв себя в руки, Брок продолжил:

— Ты был там, Баки. Сам видел, что с котами творится. Рано или поздно люди заметят. Но сколько КСС попадёт в неприятности? Знаешь, мне начинает казаться, что лучше прямо сейчас пойти и доложить, что ты…

— Ты, блядь, не посмеешь, — перебил его Баки. — Какая же ты мразь. Сначала толкаешь тут речь, а после угрожаешь? Да я лучше сам всё расскажу капитану Роджерсу, чем дам ко мне прикоснуться, сукин сы…

— Хей, постой… — Брок отступил назад, прижав уши к голове. Его хвост за спиной покачивался из стороны в сторону. — Я не… Слушай, прости, ладно? Может, ты не заметил, но рядом с тобой не сосредоточишься. — Брок опустил взгляд ниже, на член Баки, вызывая у самого Баки волну мурашек. Брок большой и сильный, он вполне смог бы держаться за стену, пока Баки бы его покрыл, как... 

Только силой воли он удержал себя на месте. И далось ему это очень непросто. Брок же молчание принял за разрешение продолжать:

— Просто хочу сказать, что несмотря на то, что ненавижу тебя до глубины души…

— Какие нежности, — перебил Баки, заставляя того презрительно скривиться.

— Несмотря на то, что ненавижу тебя до глубины души, — повторил Брок. — Считаю, что секс может решить все наши проблемы. Ты же там был, сам всё видел. Твои-то, может, и не такие, а мои коты — животные, которые почти не поддаются дрессуре.

Баки вскинулся от его слов, но не стал ничего говорить. Брок был прав. Рука невольно скользнула по животу ниже, обхватила член, Баки застонал, чувствуя одновременно и беспомощность и злость.

Брок вернулся к мытью, но явно увлёкся зрелищем, потому что пытался мыть волосы без мыла. Баки сложил руки на груди и чуть прижал уши, дескать, нечего пялиться, не приглашали и разрешение ни на что не давали. 

Брок прокашлялся и продолжил:

— А что будет дальше, ты думал? На сегодняшних учениях, например? Максимум, за что нам с тобой влетит, так за неуставные отношения, никаких проблем для тех, кто ниже рангом. Хотя люди как раз ничего не узнают, а головы котам это прочистит. Ну же, Баки, — настаивал он. В голосе Брока слышалось желание, но он всё ещё старался держаться и говорить связно. — Вот между нами, сержантами, у тебя вообще другие варианты есть? Разве тебе самому не будет легче, если…

— Ладно, да, я всё понял, — перебил Баки, не желая слышать поток аргументов Брока. Тот удивлённо на него посмотрел, ухмыляясь едва ли не во все тридцать два зуба.

И от этой ухмылки стало не по себе, захотелось моментально сказать «Нет, я передумал», двинуть Броку по роже и залечь в койке на неделю, пока гон не закончится. Вместо этого он, запрокинув голову, зарычал, выплёскивая свой гнев, на потолок. Тут уж никак не спрячешься, до операции с кодовым названием «Лемурианская звезда» осталось два дня.

— Никому, блядь, ни слова, об этом. Уверен, что капитан Уорд не узнает? Что люди не заметят?..

— Да люди вообще ни на что внимания не обращают, — фыркнул Брок. И с этим Баки был полностью согласен.

— Ладно.

Баки опустил руки и чуть расслабил хвост. И в то же мгновение на него набросился Брок. Уже прижатый к стене душевой кабины, Баки осознал свою ошибку. Он слишком привык, что был самым большим котом на базе. А сейчас оказался в тактически невыгодном положении: Брок был не меньше, старше и опытнее, его тело покрывали шрамы от старых драк. Баки ещё сумел отодвинуть от горла его локоть, но Брок вцепился зубами в его загривок. У Баки перехватило дыхание, ошейник словно вдруг стал мал, туго обхватил горло. Тело само по себе расслабилось; между бёдер скользнул член Брока. 

— Ар-р-рх! Уёбок! — прорычал Баки.

Брок только рассмеялся прямо в шею, опалив дыханием кожу ниже ошейника, скользнул рукой между их телами, чтобы надавить на основание хвоста Баки.

Да ну, к чёрту всё! Он уже доведён до крайности, и не так важно, кто будет снизу, — он хотел спариваться. Баки просто отводит мокрый хвост в сторону и со всхлипом подаётся бёдрами назад, вжимаясь в пах Брока. Одной рукой тот придерживает Баки за лоб, с силой прижимаясь ртом к загривку, другой проводит от основания хвоста вниз и приставляет головку члена к анусу. Он проникает короткими быстрыми толчками. И Баки едва сознание от облегчения не теряет: наконец-то жар угас, наконец-то его сменило онемение и покалывание.

У него перехватило дыхание. Ну да, Брок вжимал Баки в стену, но всё, что имело значение: скоро он получит разрядку.

Баки стонал на каждом толчке. Но стоило Броку сжать в руке его хвост, и он вздрогнул: моментально захотелось развернуться и дать ему в морду. Но тут Брок с силой совершенно безжалостно дёрнул за хвост, вырывая у Баки крик. Боль такая, словно позвоночник прямо так вырвали из тела, но её тут же смыла волна жара от очередного толчка Брока. Удовольствием не назовёшь, но всё же контраст слишком яркий, и Баки просто отпускает себя, плавясь от ощущений.

Брок разжал зубы на загривке, лизнул место укуса, провёл языком вниз по шее, под ошейником и вверх по скуле к мягкому уху:

— Давай, котёнок, — покровительственно выдохнул он. А потом снова лизнул, пока Баки не всхлипнул, подчиняясь. — Кончи для меня. Покажи, как сильно ты, блядь, хочешь мой член в себе.

И Баки кончил, ненавидя себя в этот момент, прямо на стену душа, содрогнувшись от внезапного облегчения. Нет никакого удовольствия, и приятного тоже мало. 

Брок продолжил жестко трахать его, наваливаясь, вжимая в стену, заставляя Баки почти задыхаться в пару душевой.

Наконец, он с шумом втянул воздух и, содрогнувшись, кончил. Баки чувствовал пульсацию его члена внутри, жар от семени, как царапнули все появившиеся на головке шипы. Брок выдохнул, уткнулся носом в шею Баки, отпустил хвост.

Баки оттолкнулся от стены, Брок тут же обхватил его руками. От него пахло так хорошо, что Баки невольно высунул язык, все еще тяжело дыша.

— Полегче, котёнок, — выдохнул Брок, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и прижимая к себе. Он поднял руку и ухватил Баки за ошейник, удерживая неподвижно. — Ты же ничего не хочешь себе повредить. Ещё несколько минут.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу! — прохрипел Баки. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, он прижался к стене. Чувствительность медленно возвращалась. 

Некоторое время они проведут в сцепке, тяжело дыша, стоя в неудобной позе. И Баки уже начал жалеть, что вообще согласился. Надо было ещё тогда, когда начался гон, пойти к капитану Роджерсу и всё рассказать. Прижатый массивным, сейчас липким от пота и пыхтящим Броком, окатываемый брызгами холодной и горячей воды, Баки мог всё хорошенько обдумать. Это была огромная ошибка.

Баки чувствовал, как член Брока наконец-то стал мягким. Шипы больше не удерживали его внутри, и он выскользнул из его тела. 

Хвост Баки буквально молотил в воздухе, стряхивая воду во все стороны со спутанного меха. Брок выпустил ошейник из стальной хватки, и Баки закашлялся и растёр шею.

— Взаимно, малыш, — Брок с ухмылкой отступил назад. Ну да, конечно, чего бы ему не ухмыляться? Только что нагнул Баки, хитрый ублюдок. Позвоночник ныл, хвост ныл, Баки начинало подташнивать. Может, ему и стало полегче, но сейчас он сам себе был отвратителен, болела голова. А у Брока Рамлоу, чёртового сукина сына, появился ещё один повод позлорадствовать. — Ну как? Прав я был, полегче стало?

— Отъебись, — огрызнулся в ответ Баки, массируя одной рукой основание хвоста. Он резко ударил второй по рычагу душа, вырубая воду, потом взял мочалку и мыло. Чтобы отпугнуть котов, нужно было сохранить на себе запах Брока, или всё это было бессмысленно. Любой кот на базе лёг бы под него, но не Брок. Чем Баки только думал? И уж тем более никто бы не осмелился дёрнуть его за хвост.

— Я тебя убью, если ещё раз дёрнешь за хвост! — прорычал он, зная, что точно так и сделает.

Ещё минут десять назад из-за этого началась бы драка. А сейчас Брок просто рассмеялся. Да он нихуя теперь не будет слушать, Баки это прекрасно понимал.

— Конечно, котёнок, — сказал Брок и с самодовольной улыбкой шагнул обратно в клубы пара.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹G.I. Joe - герой комиксов (а после мультфильмов, мультсериалов, игр и фильмов) навроде Капитана Америки, и одновременно имя нарицательное, как "солдатик";


End file.
